


Best Kind of Jumper

by ZeroInvador



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, F/F, Secret Santa 2017, Smug ana, The first sfw thing I've ever written, Widowtracer, ugly christmas jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: Overwatch Secret Santa 2017! This is a gift for BzArcher, whose prompt was: "SFW - something cute with ugly Christmas sweaters. If you want to go NSFW and still involve the ugly sweaters, go for it. XD"





	Best Kind of Jumper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/gifts).



Lena awoke to the feel of a soft pair of lips tickling the back of her neck, making her groan and curl back into the body behind her.

“Mmm, Joyeux Noël, Lena.” Amélie whispered while peppering her neck with kisses.

Lena groggily opened her eyes halfway before processing what Amélie had said to her, and they slowly widened with each passing second as she realised what it meant.

She swiftly bolted upright and threw the covers off of herself, excitedly reaching for the closest clothing on the floor that she could find, which happened to be one of Amélie’s white shirts.

She whirled back around, noticing with some disappointment that her girlfriend hadn't budged even an inch as she'd watch Lena amusedly from under the covers.

“It's Christmas! Come on, love! Presents!” Lena whined, hurrying forward to grab Amélie’s hand and pull her out of bed.

Amélie heaved a long sigh, which Lena knew was fake as she saw the small smile lifting the corner of her lips.

She let Lena pull her from the bed and watched as she scrambled to find her something to wear, hastily throwing a balled up pile of clothing in her direction.

“Come on! Chop chop!” she said, clapping her hands together.

“ _Lena,_ the presents are not going anywhere, _”_ Amélie told her while slowly sorting through the pile she was thrown.

“But-”

“Hush. Let me enjoy you a little first,” she purred, enjoying Lena's squeak as she reached forward to pull her in by the collar of her shirt, backing herself slowly onto the mattress and pulling Lena on top of her.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, and Lena had finally managed to drag Amélie out of bed and down the stairs, happily sporting a few lipstick marks and even messier hair than usual, with a big grin plastered across her face as she led them both over to the Christmas tree. They got a fond shake of the head from Angela, who complained that they’d missed breakfast for ‘Christmas sex’.

“Did you two _really_ miss our group Christmas breakfast, just so you could have sex?” Angela asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Not just any sex, Ange, Christmas sex!” Lena grinned, “It’s special!”

Angela sighed and waved her off. By now, she’d gotten so used to the two missing important meetings or gatherings, it was silly to believe this time would be any different.

Lena let her hand slip from Amélie’s grasp as she ran up to Reinhardt in the corner by himself, jumping onto his neck for a hug. Amélie smiled fondly, watching as Lena’s small body was completely engulfed by Reinhardt’s large arms. She heard the light clink of glass, glancing down to find a wine glass being held out for her to take, with Angela already pouring a generous serving from a bottle of red for her.

“I have your favourite this time,” Angela told her with a smile.

She took the glass gratefully, swirling the wine around the glass, giving it a small sniff before taking a sip. She gave a content sigh, feeling the smooth liquid paint her tongue before running down her throat, leaving a warm rush through her body.

“ _Merci,”_ she smiled, watching Angela pour her own glass of white. They clinked glasses and both took long sips before making their way to the seating area.

Amélie watched from the settee with the glass of wine in hand as Lena sat cross-legged in front of the tree, pulling each wrapped present onto her lap. Hana sat next to her, sporting a new Christmas jumper with her bunny logo knitted multiple times in-between white patterns, courtesy of Ana.

Lúcio sat on the opposite sofa, wearing a jumper with a knitted black frog at the centre, surrounded by mini pine trees. He picked at the iced gingerbread men from the plate in his lap, mouth full, as he observed the other two.

Lena took no mercy on the wrapping paper, ripping through it as messily as possible, leaving shreds of paper strewn all around her as she opened each present.

“Seriously good haul this year,” she gushed happily, opening the last few presents.

She'd gotten a new high-tech telescope from Winston, which he’d made extra lenses for, for an even closer view of the sky at night. The newest gaming platform from Hana, which thanks to Sombra, now had the ability to support old platform games for her to enjoy. A pair of chunky, bright yellow wireless headphones from Lúcio, already filled with her music. Angela had given her a large hamper, full to the brim with her favourite British snacks, which Lena knew must have been hard to come by and expensive to ship over.

Lastly, Lena noticed a large squishy package wrapped in dark blue paper left. She peeled away the wrapping hastily, brushing it out of the way and lifting the object for a better look.

It was one of Ana's knitted jumpers, only this one was larger than the rest and had two head holes at the top. It was split down the middle, one side was coloured a deep purple, and showed a knitted Grinch stealing a present with the letter A embroidered on the present box, and on the other side, which was coloured orange, was a happy snowman, also holding a present with Lena’s initial, surrounded by snowflakes.

Amélie was speechless as she took in the monstrosity in front of them. The jumper was well made but absolutely _hideous_. Surely, Lena wouldn’t-

“I _love_ it!” Lena squealed, hopping up to give the old woman a hug.

_Mon dieu, non._

Amélie felt an abrupt weight over her thighs as Lena plopped down on her lap, holding the jumper out for her to see.

“Ain't this sweet, Amé! Look!” Lena grinned, shoving it closer to her face. “Come on, love, we've got to try this on!”

“... Now?” Amélie sighed, glancing around the room to find everyone looking at them expectantly. She'd hoped it would at least be behind closed doors and away from everyone else.

Sadly, that wasn't going to happen.

“Yes, _now._ Everyone else is wearing theirs,” she said, waving around the room.

True enough, after a quick sweep of the living room, Amélie noticed every single person had been given a knitted jumper to wear.

“... Fine, give it here.”

As soon as Amélie pulled the jumper over her head, Lena lifted the hem and crawled under it with her, popping her head out of the second neck hole with messier hair than before.

“See, not so bad, eh love?” Lena chuckled, pulling her hand through one of the arm holes and cuddling up to her girlfriend's side, rubbing her cheek against the soft wool happily.

Amélie grumbled, scowling at Ana from across the room. She caught the older woman's eye, twitching a little when Ana smiled and lifted her cup of tea smugly in her direction.

Angela hid a smile behind her hand, noticing the tension between the two. “Shall we move this to the other room?”

Amélie nodded in agreement, making a move to take off the jumper. She barely managed to lift the hem before Lena's arms locked tightly around her waist.

“Lena-” Amélie started, quickly getting cut off.

“Nope! We're keeping it on _all_ day, love.”

“You do realise that as soon as we stand up, you'll be strangled by it.” she told her, eyebrow raised.

“We'll manage!”

Amélie huffed out a small laugh as Lena's head slipped beneath the jumper as they stood up, and the spikes of her hair poked out of the top.

Her laugh turned into a yelp of alarm as strong hands grabbed Amélie's shoulders, and legs wrapped themselves around her waist. She struggled to keep her balance as Lena popped back up.

“... Reckon I didn't think that through,” she grinned sheepishly at Amélie’s eyeroll.

Lena clung to her neck and waist as she followed the others, already finding that most people had arranged themselves in front of the TV while Angela switched the channels, checking the times for Christmas movies that would be showing.

Once everyone was comfy, Hana dimmed the lights and flopped back down on one of the bean bags next to Lúcio. Amélie carried Lena to the last available sofa and sat them both down.

Lena settled against Amélie's chest, tucking her head under her chin. Amélie hummed, bringing an arm up to wrap around Lena’s waist, slipping her fingers through her unruly spikes with the other hand.

About an hour into the first movie, Amélie felt Lena shift against her and mumble quietly. She peered down to find Lena with her eyes closed, breathing softly against her chest.

Amélie smiled, burying her face into Lena’s messy hair, giving her a small kiss on the head.

She felt eyes watching her, turning her head to find Ana smiling in their direction, sipping her tea quietly as she watched the two. Amélie caught her eye and smiled, mouthing a quick thank you in return.

Perhaps the jumper wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I was also tempted to make it NSFW with awkward smut in their shared jumper... Maybe I'll do a sequel~


End file.
